Could It Be Reality?
by Velodis-Theory
Summary: When Sylar is locked in, he is able to speak with a certain norse god. But can he trust what he is seeing?


Could It Be Reality?

Sylar was sitting on the hard mattress, leaning on the wall, heavily. He didn't even know anymore how long he had been here. The only thing he knew was that it had been a very long time. A long time in which he was locked up in this cell.

At first when he had gotten here he had been confident that he would get out quite soon, but the small, silver thing they had put on his left arm, blocked his abilities. And as time passed and he couldn't do anything to stop them from experimenting with him he started to give up.

But then he started hearing the voice in his head. It belonged to a man who was like him locked up.

They talked and Sylar found out that the other man had come off the right path too. He had tried to do something good, to eliminate a big danger. But the others hadn't understood and regarded him as the villain. Only because Loki was different.

Sylar had told him his own story but neither of them gave any details. That was something they would do when they finally met face to face.

Neither of them had any idea how they were able to talk, but it didn't matter. Not being alone made it easier to bear the time.

When Sylar opened his eyes now he could see the tall, lean, long haired man, standing in front of him.

Of course he knew that Loki wasn't really here but seemingly he could create an illusion.

At the moment he felt very weak, what they had done to him this time had been very hard. He closed his eyes again.

Loki stepped closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. It felt real, yet he knew that it wasn't.

He felt that the other man was looking at him concerned.

He lifted Sylar´s left arm.

"Is this responsible for keeping you here?"

He nodded, without opening his eyes.

Loki hesitated.

"I´m not totally sure but I might be able to break it."

Sylar sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness.

"Try it." He said urgently.

They hold eye contact for a moment before Loki nodded.

He looked at the little thing on his arm, concentrating.

After a moment he looked back in his eyes.

"I think it worked." He said with a smile.

Sylar smiled back, feeling sure that he would make it.

"It will take some time, but then I will kill them all. And I will get you out. I promise you will not be locked up for much longer."

Loki nodded at him before he vanished.

Again Sylar leaned back at the wall, this time full of hope.

As time passed on he felt that he was getting stronger.

After a few hours his door was opened and two men came in. Like always they wanted to get him up in the laboratories. Only this time he wouldn't let it happen.

As they approached him he threw a fireball at them and jumped up, hurrying to the door.

He knew that he was the only prisoner on this floor.

 _Because I´m the most dangerous._

He thought with a grin.

This meant that Loki must be somewhere above him.

Sylar got in the elevator driving up one floor, which was where all the other prisoners were kept.

As the elevator doors opened, three guards were standing in front of him. Before they could do anything he shoved them back telekinetically.

There were six cells. Three doors on each side of the floor. Behind one of them he would find Loki. He couldn't help but feel exited as he broke open the first door. A woman jumped up, looking at him shocked. Not Loki.

He opened the next door. It was empty.

Behind the next three doors he found other man, he didn't care about.

 _Well, of course always the last one._

With his heart beating loud in excitement Sylar broke open the last door. Some other man looked back at him. Not Loki.

 _Where is he?_

His heart was beating loud, this time with worry.

"Do you know about any other prisoner?" He asked the people he had just freed.

They exchanged looks before one of them finally answered.

"I don't think so."

Sylar took a step closer to him indicating at the door which had been empty.

"What about this cell, wasn't anyone inside?" He voice was threating.

The man flinched a little.

"Not in the time I was here. It was always empty."

The others nodded.

Sylar turned around covering his mouth with his hand, trying to calm down.

Loki was here. He had to be here.

He closed his eyes listening for Loki´s voice.

Nothing.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and several guards came running in. He ripped out a metal door, telekinetically and threw it at them.

Then he turned around again. He had to find out where Loki was.

 _What if something happened to him?_

He had to find out.

"What are your abilities?" Sylar´s voice sounded awfully calm.

They exchanged looks.

"Tell me!" His voice was urgent.

Finally they answered.

"Freezing things."

"Turning things into metal."

"Flying"

"See what is in rooms even if I´m not in them."

Before he could even thinking about it Sylar threw the man who had spoken the last sentence on the wall and cut open his head. While he was digging in his brain the others were trying to get away from him, into the elevator, but not able to get past the metal door.

Just as he was finished the woman jumped at him trying to hit him with a metal bar.

He stopped her with his telekinetic grip.

"What are you doing? I saved you, you should be grateful." His voice was heavy with disappointment.

"Grateful that you will kill us to get our abilities?" She spoke in trembling voice, desperately trying to justify the attack on their savior.

He stepped closer to her and spoke in a soft voice.

"I only wanted his. I already had some of yours. How tragic. Because of your heroic attempt I will have to kill you all. You made the monster real that you saw in me."

With a false sad smile Sylar looked at the men.

"Look at her. Look at the person who is guilty on your deaths."

A few minutes later he was kneeling on the floor, full of the blood from the persons he had freed a moment before. Their weak pleas still echoed in his mind.

 _They should have known that there is no point in begging for mercy to a monster._

Now he closed his eyes concentrating on the building. He could see guards and doctors trying to prepare for him. But not Loki. He concentrated on every room but still he couldn't find the man he had come to know.

Slowly Sylar stood up and made his way to the elevator, pushing the metal door out of the way. He felt numb. When the elevator doors closed he could see his bloody reflection with hollow eyes.

"Seems like I`m on my own." He whispered.

 _What a surprise._

He slammed his fist at the door, hard.

Just a moment later the doors opened to a room full of guards.

But of course they had no chance.

The next ten minutes Sylar made his way through the building destroying everything in his rage.

When he was finally done and flew away he was simply feeling empty.

Looking down on what had been his prison before, he could only see the work of a monster.

A monster no one cared about. Himself.

How could he ever think that it could be different?

A man with the name of a norse god? A man who could understand him, was like him? Who wanted to help him?

Sylar couldn´t understand how he could ever have believed in the trick his mind had played on him.

On the other hand that meant that he was so powerful that he could free himself. And of course the guards never had any chance against him. He was the most powerful being in this world.

So why was he crying?

Loki sat in his prison in Asgard waiting full of hope. He knew that it was only a matter of time till Sylar showed up and finally gave him his freedom back. Perhaps only a few more hours, till he would finally meet him face to face.

He was sure that the two of them could receive almost everything together.

Loki already dreamed about what they could do. How he would show the others who he really was.

He looked at the door, smiling.

 _Just a few more hours._


End file.
